


Early Days

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ''no homo tho'', M/M, Ryden, Rydon, this is def set in the early days of panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: Ryan is 17 and he's pretty much celibate - not that he wants to. The least Brendon can do is help a friend out, right?- no homo -





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of this is simply very amusing to me.

“So you’ve never—?” 

 

Ryan felt his face burn up. No, he hadn’t. Never kissed anyone, never gone to first base, second base, any of that. And he was _seventeen_ , for God’s sake. Some people were having kids at seventeen.

 

It felt good to tell someone, though, even if the someone was his band’s temporary guitarist. Spencer had gotten himself a girlfriend just a few months ago, and it seemed to be going _oh-so well_ for him, which meant that Ryan found himself alone most lunch breaks while they were making out somewhere.

 

Brendon dropped down next to him, the old couch letting out an indignant squeak. “Dude.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ryan muttered, ripping off a shred of cheap leather from the couch. It really was falling apart. “No need to act all surprised.”

 

“No, I’m just—” 

 

Ryan looked at Brendon, who was staring at his hands, probably trying to find something to say that wouldn’t come off as offensive. Not that Ryan would get offended, but still, it stung a bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it just felt like no one wanted him sometimes. And that feeling sucked. 

 

“Whatever.” Ryan stood up and made his way to his guitar, which had been abandoned against a cardboard box. Spencer’s garage had been a mess for as long as Ryan could remember, but he’d gotten used to it; they had played hide and seek so much as kids that the boxes felt almost more familiar than his own room. He picked up his guitar, an old electric that he’d gotten secondhand after working multiple jobs here and there. He loved it more than anything. He wondered for a second if he’d trade it for a girlfriend. 

 

“I could help you, you know,” Brendon said suddenly, and Ryan turned around, guitar in hand. He raised an eyebrow.   


“What, you know a girl that would wanna date me? Sounds fucking likely.” He sounded too sarcastic to his own ears. Plus, Brendon probably knew a grand total of three girls, all of which he has slept with. Ryan didn’t want that.

 

Brendon shook his head. “No, I meant _I_ could help you.” 

 

What?

 

Ryan took a step back. “I’m not… gay, dude.” 

 

Brendon let out a short laugh, as if the thought of it was absurd. “I’m not either,” he said, pushing himself off the couch. “Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss guys, though. I’d be your mentor or something. Teach you the moves and shit.”

 

“I’ll do without,” Ryan said, finishing packing up his guitar. Who did he think he was? The thought of kissing a guy was kinda gross, and it irritated him that Brendon thought that he couldn’t get a girl. Maybe he shouldn’t have told him anything after all; he didn’t want pity. Brendon said nothing and Ryan didn’t look at him.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Ryan said finally, shouldering his guitar and striding out of Spencer’s garage slightly faster than usual, almost as if he needed to get away from Brendon. The suggestion was ridiculous. He’d find himself a girlfriend on his own, and he would certainly not need lessons from some half-assed guitarist that had unusually long lashes. 

 

_Just you wait,_ Ryan thought. _I’ll prove you wrong._


End file.
